


Unspoken words

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Denial, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Fingering, First Kiss, First Times, Gay, Gladiolus and Ignis have no idea, Hammerhead - Freeform, Insomnia, I’m kinda obsessed with this ship, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompto and Noctis are confused, Sex, Short Story, Smut, actually has a bit of story, explicit content, teenage experiments, they’re really smol though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: There was something there. That much was certain. Its just never been addressed or spoken about. How could they speak about what they didn't know?





	1. Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> This a bit of a boredom writing also because there aren’t enough shorts of these two. I really find them cute together and I like to keep in that little cutesy cliché feel. Something we are all comfortable and familiar with. The smut will be in the next part, that’ll come out depending on the demand and my motivation

There was something there. That much was certain. Its just never been addressed or spoken about. How could they speak about what they didn't know? It started out with just a few erratic heart beats, sweaty palms and clumsy stumbles in the others presence. 

Most would just state 'it's a crush, obviously', but for them it wasn't that easy. 

Noctis couldn't just admit he had a 'crush' on one of his companions. It really wasn't that easy. He was heir to the throne and betrothed to Luna, there was no getting out of that at this point. 

The more he reminded himself of this fact, the more agitated he grew. It was like his mind and his heart were at war. He really really hated what he was feeling when he was around Prompto. That butterfly sensation erupting in your stomach, the beating of your heart as it violently hammers against your ribs and that burning that spreads over your face. 

He hated it but at the same time it made him feel so alive, so human. He hasn't felt so strongly about someone since... he couldn't even remember. He was ashamed to say that this feeling occurred far more when he thought of Prompto than when he thought of Lunafreya, his wife to be. 

Prompto has felt this for Noctis since he saw the Prince. His pupils dilated, his entire body grew hot and his breathing went shallow. He and Noctis were never close in the early school days, he swore that Noctis never knew he existed. But as years went by, they slowly became accustomed to each other, and the feeling in Prompto's heart only increased. To say that his feelings for Noctis was a mere 'crush' was an extreme insult to the boy. No he was head over heels in love with the future king. 

Only when they started their journey, did they come to notice this unspoken thing. They didn't know what it was, but something was there. Maybe it was the stares that lasted a second too long, or the small touches that were unnecessary, but there was something. They were both crazy about each other, but neither of them had any idea of the others emotions. 

Not a clue. 

____________

"Hmmm it's nice not to have to kill anything", Prompto hummed peacefully as the four of them rested on the steps before the Lestallum hotel. 

"A moments peace is quite rewarding from the daily havoc", Ignis agreed as he fanned himself with his hand. 

"I'd like to be able to chill more often", Noctis huffed and leaned back completely, placing his forearm over his eyes as if to shield himself from the sun. 

"The more you chill, the longer we keep Lunafreya waiting", Gladiolus pointed out and Noctis waved a hand at him, as if fanning away his negativity. The sound of her name hit Prompto's ears uneasily and he frowned. 

"Buzz off, can't a Prince have a moments peace?"

"You are having a moments peace though", Prompto annoyingly retorted and Noctis glared at him with squinted eyes. "You on his side now?"

"Just pointing out the obvious".

"Yeah, no kidding", Noctis scoffed and sat up again, burying his face into his arms. "It's fucking hot here though", he whined and Gladiolus rolled his eyes at his sulking. 

"Take up the offer and take off your shirt".

"No thanks, and it's not because I'm afraid to show off my muscly body Gladio", Noctis snapped and Prompto bit his lip as his eyes raked over Noct, imagining what he'd look like bare bodied. 

"What muscles?"

"They're there okay!"

"I believe you", Prompto casually spoke and patted Noctis on the back, the Prince peering under his arm at Prompto and smiling. 

"With all the running and fighting we do, I'd be confused if you didn't have definition", Ignis added and Noctis lifted his head, pointing a finger at Gladiolus. "See see! Ignis says so as well!"

"Then take off your shirt".

"I don't wanna".

"Pfft, whatever, your highness".

There was a brief silence after that, the three just waiting for Noctis' word so they could continue with whatever he thought was best. 

Everyday was tiring, filled with combat and heavy lifting. They were always busy helping people and continuing forth to achieve their main goal to reunite with Luna. A break once in a while wasn't actually the worst thing in the world since Luna wasn't going anywhere at this point.

"We should probably get a move on?" Ignis spoke up and Noctis' shoulders slouched slightly, making it quite obvious that he really really didn't want to do anything. He was especially lazy today it seems. 

"Yeah... Lets stop by Cindy and see if she has any information on new installations for the Regalia", Noctis stood up and stretched out his limbs, looking over at Prompto with a teasing stare. 

"Excited to see your sweetheart?" He wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders as they walked away from the hotel, his hand squeezing the blonde's shoulder blade a little harder than he should've. 

"Sweetheart? Cindy? You bet! You think she might wanna have a chat this time?" Prompto asked with fake enthusiasm that seemed real enough. He was sure he'd like Cindy if he wasn't so hung up over Noctis, but since the chances of  him getting with Noct were very... slim, he'd have to explore more realistic options, not like Cindy was much more in his reach. 

"Can only hope for your sake", Gladio commented and Noct's grip on Prompto's shoulder tightened before he retracted completely and jogged the rest of the way to the Regalia in silence while the three bickered. 

"I'll drive", Noctis snatched the keys from Ignis and tossed them in the air before catching them again, claiming his seat behind the steering wheel. 

"I hope she hasn't got a complicated location in store for us, I'm not feeling very adventurous today", Noctis stated as the engine roared to life and started their journey to Hammerhead. 

"That much was obvious", Prompto crossed his arms over the side of the car and watched the buildings of Lestallum fly by to be replaced by picturesque landscapes. 

He smiled and pulled out his camera, adjusting the lens before he took a few snaps of the view, turning the front to face Noctis in the drivers seat, his eyes fully trained ahead which for some reason almost disappointed Prompto, wishing that Noctis could've secretly tried to sneak glances at him taking photos and hurriedly looking away when Prompto turned to him. 

Hmmm, perhaps Prompto's ambitions were too cliche for his own good. He lifted the camera to his eyes and snapped a photo of Noctis' trained face, attracting his attention for a second. 

Prompto let out a playful laugh and glanced at the backseat, Gladio enjoying a book and Ignis staring thoughtfully to the side. 

"Am I that fascinating to take pictures of me while I'm driving?"

"I dunno, just keeping myself busy is all. What do you think I should take more photos of Noct?" Prompto lowered the camera and tilted his head in question. 

"Uh... of me I guess?"

"Sure thing!"

"What? No, I was just kidding, maybe take pictures of yourself then", Noctis quickly interjected and Prompto frowned, which Noctis thought looked too cute. 

"Myself? How about I take pictures of the two of us then?" 

"Suit yourself, just don't take too many of me, seriously, I was just kidding".

"Aww, but you're so photogenic!" Prompto took a risk and squeezed Noctis on the knee, noticing his grip on the wheel tighten a bit. 

"Uh thanks?" He said as he exhaled deeply, his grip relaxing once Prompto's hand left him, secretly wishing it could've lingered a while longer. "No problem", Prompto laughed playfully and relaxed in his seat, silence filling the air around them for the rest of the drive. 

Of course Cindy didn't have any easy quests for them to do, that would be too simple. It was always in inconvenient places surrounded by even more inconvenient creatures. Whether it be daemons or just the natural wildlife.

"I'm sure y'all will be jus' fine! You hurry on back now so we can make her all bright and new!" She waved to them as they walked to the street. 

"That stupid accent really gets on my nerves", Noctis grumbled as he stepped over the street bar. "I think it adds to her aesthetic!" Prompto insisted as he jogged to keep up with Noctis' impatient stride. 

"And her aesthetic is being annoying? That sure fits the label, you're only defending her because you like her. Lucky her, you're almost just as annoying".

"No need to be a jerk".

"His royal highness is just grumpy because we have to do work", Gladiolus stated and Noctis growled, throwing a glare him. 

"Fuck off, I'm just tired and I wish we could just take a fucking break from these dark and dangerous places".

"You are the one who chose to address her", Ignis pointed out and Noctis yelled with frustration, turning to them with glowing eyes. 

"Because you were all on my ass to get a move on! Now shut your traps and keep moving!" He snapped and that ended the dispute on the spot. He really did know how to be a stuck up Prince when he wanted to. 

The tension didn't last long, because once approaching enemies, they were too focused to be pissed at each other and once obtaining the new wheels Cindy asked for, the argument was like water under a bridge. The job for Cindy took up enough time for them to call it a day and head for a camp, since Gladiolus claimed they've spent too much time in the luxury of hotels. At least camping meant they could have something prepared by Ignis. 

Once everyone had eaten and retired to the confines of the tent, everything was silent. Noctis woke up, feeling rather restless. It was a usual thing for him to get uncomfortable while camping, even though they did it more often than not, he was never fond of sleeping on the ground. 

He rubbed his hand over his face and looked around, spotting the sleeping mat that was designated to Prompto completely empty. 

Finding nothing better to do, he pulled on his black shirt and crawled out. He stared down at the dead camp fire and stretched out his limbs. It was still dark out and by checking his phone, it told him it was a little after midnight. 

Where the hell would Prompto go at this time of the night? 

His eyes scoured over the landscape and spotted the only place Prompto could be. A quick jog and a few jumps brought him outside the Regalia, his eyes looking through the window to see the blond lounging on the backseat with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and tranquil, Noctis wouldn't have minded staring at him for longer but he could hear the sounds of daemons rising in the distance and he pulled the door open, startling the boy awake. 

"Noct? What are you-" Prompto was cut off as Noctis placed a hand on his head and pushed it down, climbing inside and practically on top of Prompto. He slammed the door shut and lay low for a moment, the two of them listening to the heavy footsteps of the daemon wandering around outside the car. 

In that moment, despite it being inappropriate, Prompto couldn't get over how close Noctis was to him, his face looking up at the window, his right leg between Prompto's and their chests pressed up against each other. Prompto could feel the erratic heartbeats from Noctis' chest and he was sure Noctis could feel his own. 

"Noct..."

"Shhh", he hissed and continued to stare up at the window as if waiting for a daemon to peer inside and down at them. 

"Noctis".

"What?" He barked but was taken off guard as Prompto placed a hand behind his neck and pulled them closer, their mouths making contact. 

Noctis' eyes grew ten times bigger as Prompto leaned his head up to almost deepen the kiss. 

It was embarrassing to admit, but this was Noctis' first kiss. He was never really exposed to this sort of thing back in Insomnia, he was meant to remain completely untouched and untainted for his betrothed. He was even more embarrassed to admit that he was glad that Prompto was his first. 

Prompto must've realized what he was doing because he quickly pulled away and his eyes shot wide open as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Uh... I..." He looked away in shame as Noctis' shocked stare continued to bore through him. 

"I'm... I didn't mean..." he backed himself up into the door and pulled down the handle, falling to the ground once the surface fell away. 

"Prompto!" Noctis called as the blond scrambled to his feet and sprinted off, rushing back to the campsite. 

Noctis lowered his hand that was reached out to Prompto and sat up on his knees, his head touching the ceiling of the Regalia. He dazedly traced his fingers over his lips and smiled to himself, pulling the door closed and laying on his back. Subconsciously replaying the scene in his head until he accidentally fell asleep on the backseat of the Regalia. 

_________

"Wake up, Noctis, you little shit", a slap to the forehead forced the prince to wake up, his body jerking forward suddenly and causing his head to slam into the ceiling of the car, a groan escaping his lips. His entire body felt stiff but his lips seemed to still be tingling. 

"Gods above, We were looking everywhere for you!" Ignis scolded and Noctis turned in his position to look at them. 

"Why the hell were you sleeping in the Regalia?!" Gladiolus demanded but his booming voice didn't sway the young prince in the slightest, his blue eyes searching until they spotted the blond at the very back, his eyes focused on the ground. 

"I prefer car seats to the hard ground", Noctis casually proclaimed as he leaned to the front of the car and pressed the button to remove the roof of the Regalia. 

"You don't seem all that well rested", Gladiolus grumbled as he climbed into the seat beside Noct, Ignis and Prompto taking their own seats in the front. 

Noctis didn't respond as his fingers subconsciously pulled at his lower lip, still buzzing over his first kiss. It was brief and a little awkward but he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

He looked at Prompto who fiddled his camera in his hands, obviously trying to avoid looking at Noctis. This made the prince rather agitated, wishing he could pull the boy aside and kiss him again, but he couldn't do that if Prompto was trying to avoid him, and it wasn't like he could force him in front of the others. 

He scoffed and sunk in his seat, continuing to toy at his lips as they drove on. 

_________

"Gladdy! Noctis! You're all here again!" Iris did a small spin as she skipped down the steps leading to the lighthouse at Cape Caem. 

"Been a while", Noctis smiles as she hugged Gladio then practically tackled the prince in an embrace. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the gesture happily. 

"Are you setting sail for Altissia now?" She asked as she looked up at Noct, not pulling away from the hug just yet. 

"Uh... no not quite yet, we need a few things before heading that way", he looked between his three companions before back at Iris who finally withdrew from him. 

"What brings you here then?"

"Just thinking of taking a breather for the day, I'm gonna go fishing and Gladio wanted to chill here with you, I don't know about Prompt and Iggy".

"I think I'll stay here with Gladio, Prompto can join you", Ignis have Prompto a small push towards Noctis, the blond crying out. 

"What? Why can't I just stay here with you guys?"

"Noctis can't go out alone, he's a big boy but we can't leave the heir completely unguarded, besides, you've been slacking off the most", Gladiolus ruffled Prompto's head of hair and walked inside with Ignis and Iris as if that concluded the discussion. 

Prompto watched them walk off before turning to Noctis who was already at the car, heading off to the docks which forced the blond to rush after him. 

The short walk down was tense, the unspoken feelings more profound than before which made things the more unsettling for them. Noctis went to the end of the docks and whipped out his fishing rod, his pale eyes scouring over the rocks and miniature waves before he casted the line. 

Prompto busied himself by pulling out his camera and skimming through the photographs he's taken so far. He hated this unspoken thing going on, it was so unnerving. Did Noctis hate him for what happened? He hoped not, he wouldn't know how to deal with himself if he ruined the relationship they had over something as pathetic as his emotions acting up. 

He looked up at Noctis, raising his camera and snapping a few shots of him. Noctis really was extremely photogenic, he looked good from all angles, at least in Prompto's opinion. 

"Are you just gonna sit there an sulk in silence?"

Noctis' voice startled Prompto who looked up in surprise. Noctis' rod was gone and his eyes were fully focused on Prompto. 

"I-"

"Prompto, you're killing me over here. I want to talk about it", Noctis growled and started to walk towards his companion, the blond scurrying to his feet and backing up. 

"I don't... I'm sorry for kissing you Noctis... I really didn't-"

"That's not what I want to hear", Noctis snapped and grabbed both Prompto's shoulders and forced him down onto the ground, practically hovering over him. 

"I don't-"

"Shut up", Noctis snarled and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Just shut up", he whispered before closing the gap between their mouths and initiating a rather forceful kiss, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. 

He leaned back until he was laying down, Noctis hovering over him. Noctis let out a small grunt. "I know you want this Prompt... You kissed me first", he pushed his hips against Prompto's slightly which made him moan, Noctis taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into Prompto's mouth. 

What the fuck was happening?

___________


	2. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it a three part work. The actual sex is only in the next chapter but this is still pretty filthy.

"W-Woah! Hang on Noctis!" Prompto placed both hands on Noctis' shoulders and pushed him off, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to digest all that had just happened. "What?" Noctis asked, sounding almost bored.

 

"Where the hell did this come from?"

 

"It came from me".

 

"Don't be a prick Noct! Why are you doing this? Are you trying to make fun of me because I...." His cheeks flared as he finally opened his eyes to meet Noctis' stare, immediately feeling intimidated by the Princes uneasy glare.

 

"Would I really go this far to screw with you Prompt? This is coming from me, I'm completely sober and lucid", Noctis stated, taking Prompto's hand and raising it to his lips, opening his mouth and tracing his tongue over Prompto's index and middle finger. The blond squirmed at the action, his eyes widening as he watched Noctis' tongue move on his fingers, suddenly sticking them straight into his mouth and sucking.

 

"Yo! Noct what are you-" his words were cut off by a moan that left his lips, the sensation of Noctis sucking on his fingers was strangely pleasant.

 

Noctis' eyes were trained on his companion, finding every reaction better than he could've imagined. Prompto seemed so sensitive to this sort of thing, even though Noctis was sure Prompto had more experience than he did. He didn't have a purity to maintain like the Prince.

 

That purity was practically thrown out the window when Prompto kissed him, because it only made him want more. So much more that he couldn't stop at mere kisses. These cute reactions only fueled his desire to lay with Prompto.

 

Noctis pulled Prompto's fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva roping between the tip of Prompto's fingers and Noctis' tongue.

 

"You moaned", Noctis noted and Prompto's cheeks flared with shame, looking away from him and trying to construct some sort of excuse or apology. "I assume that means you liked it?" Noctis spoke up before Prompto could say anything, his freckled cheeks burning brighter than cherries.

 

"Noct", Prompto breathed out and Noctis hummed in response, crawling closer and pressing his forehead against Prompto's, pushing into it until Prompto was laying beneath him. "I like it when you say my name like that... Do it more", Noctis hummed, his lips latching onto Prompto's earlobe and teething it.

 

"N-Noctis! Noct... is", Prompto cried out in surprise and pleasure, feeling Noctis move his mouth from his ear to his jawline. Noctis was merely exploring right now. He had little experience with these sorts of things and he wanted to find out what exactly made Prompto feel good.

 

He continued to trail kisses along Prompto's skin, moving down his throat to his collar bone which evoked a small whimper from the blond. He paused and suckled on that spot, his fingers hooking the collar of Prompto's shirt and inching it down so he had more access to Prompto's pale skin.

 

He pulled away and watching in awe as the spot slowly bruised, remaining in place. Noctis' eyes almost burned with possessiveness. That mark means Prompto was his right? It was his mark that he left, like he was claiming Prompto.

 

His gaze shifted to look up at Prompto, the boys eyes sealed shut as he awaited Noctis' next move. Noctis leaned up and caught Prompto's lips in his own, the blond quickly lifting his arms and wrapping them over Noctis' shoulders while the Prince left his hands firmly on Prompto's hips, drawing their bodies closer.

 

After a while of mingling their tastes together, tongues dancing and teeth gnawing at lips, they were forced to withdraw, baited breaths fanning over each others face. Noctis traced his tongue over Prompto's lips and grunted deeply as his arousal rubbed against Prompto's.

 

"Fuck", Noctis growled as his right hand moved up Prompto's body, inching his red shirt up slightly to expose his pale skin. Noctis' eyes admired the definition of Prompto's muscles, his eyes trailing along the beginning of the boys v-line until it was hidden beneath his pants. He continued to lift Prompto's shirt until it was bundled up beneath his chin, his nipples and  chest plate now on display from the Prince's eyes to feast on.

 

"N-Noctis", Prompto sounded so needy, tracing his hands on Noctis' shoulders as he stared red faced at his Prince. Noctis didn't respond, leaning his head down for his lips to clamp around the blonde's perky nipple, hearing a sharp gasp escape him. A good reaction, no doubt about that. His right hand moved down along Prompto's body before teasing at the zipper of the boys pants, slowly inching it down and undoing the button.

 

Prompto was too focused on the sensation coming from Noctis' mouth on his nipple that he didn't even notice Noctis undoing his pants, only becoming aware of it when his hand palmed him through his boxers. "Noct!" Prompto gasped out sharply, his hips instinctively leaning up into the warmth of Noctis' palm.

 

"Noctis... T-Touch me more... Please!" Prompto whimpered, squirming slightly. Noctis chuckled and pulled his mouth away from the abused nub and looked into Prompto's eyes, the boys stare filled with pure lust.

 

"You're a needy kitten aren't you?" Noctis teased as he pressed his palm harder against Prompto's crotch, watching the boy whimper.

 

"Just so you know", Noctis started as he lowered Prompto's boxers and suddenly wrapped his fingers around the blonde's length, slowly starting to stroke him. "I've never actually done this with anyone before".

 

"Oh I-I know... Besides.... You-You touch me like a curious vir-gin", Prompto teased between baited breaths, his body flexing at the sensations of Noctis touching him. Noctis' touches were very wary and hesitant, like he was trying to appear like he knew what he was doing but really didn't. That didn't mean he wasn't doing well, for an inexperienced boy like he was, he was doing amazingly enough to make Prompto squirm and moan like a whore. Not that it took much to make Prompto all that hot and bothered.

 

"Hmmm", Noctis hummed in acknowledgement, moving his hand on Prompto in strokes he liked to do on himself, his teeth latching to a new spot on Prompto's neck. "You're moaning like a little slut, so I think it's safe to assume that you're enjoying this?"

 

Yes. Gods yes. Do you have any ideas how many times I've touched myself alone in my room back in Insomnia, conjuring up many wild fantasies surrounding you? Even if you didn't have a flying fuck of a clue on what to do, it'd still be pleasurable because it's you who's doing it to me.

 

Prompto should've said that but he didn't.

 

Prompto's back arched and his hips leaned into Noctis' hand, his hips moving to the pace that Noctis stroked him at. It felt... So good to have Noctis' hands on him, it was like his head was spinning and he was on cloud nine.

 

His eyes shot wide open when he heard the distant sound of Noctis' name being called, his hands automatically clutching at Noctis' shoulders as if to stop him. "S-Someone's coming Noct! You've gotta stop!"

 

"Hmmm", Noctis lifted his heard to listen out but his hand only move faster on Prompto, the blond practically choking on his gasp as he bit into his wrist, trying to silence himself. "I suppose we better hurry before they find us", Noctis smiled, a glint shining in his eyes as he moved downwards.

 

"Noct! Are you insane? What if we- Ah!" He left out a sudden yelp, a warm wetness engulfing his cock which made his eyes shoot down, seeing Noctis with his lips around his length. What Prompto wouldn't give to take a picture of this sight. Noctis bobbed his head at a rather hurried pace, his inexperience showing in his movements but that didn't stop Prompto from enjoying the sensation of having his dick shoved down the future kings throat.

 

He gripped at Noctis' soft black locks and almost pushed him down into his cock, his hips moving with Noctis' mouth to bring himself closer to release. "Noct! Prompto! Where the hell are they?" Gladiolus' faint voice grew closer and Prompto leaned his head back, trying so hard not to make a sound as that bubbling in the pit of his stomach, signalling his nearing climax.

 

"N-Noct..." He whimpered as his hips buckled and he spilled his seed within the confines of Noctis' mouth, the Princes hands clutching Prompto's hips as the pressure hit the back of his throat and filled his mouth, some of the substance slipping out the corners of his lips.

 

Noctis withdrew and sat up on his knees, his cheeks puffed out as he stared down at Prompto, some of the white ooze dribbling down his chin. "Y-You can spit it out..." Prompto mumbled shyly as he quickly zipped himself up and hurried to make himself look more decent. Noctis' gaze narrowed and his eyes shut tightly, tilting his head back, showing his Adams apple bob which indicated he swallowed all that was in his mouth.

 

Prompto's eyes widen as Noctis coughed a bit, his right hand balled at his mouth as he spluttered. "S-Salty", he croaked and Prompto couldn't help but laugh, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping Noctis' face clean before leaning closer and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Noctis smiled and stumbled up to his feet, patting down his hair to make it look less post-sex. "There you two are! Why the hell didn't you respond when we called?!" Gladio snapped as his head appeared by the road, Noctis looking towards him and giving a lazy shrug.

 

"You interrupted our heart-to-heart! What do you want?!" Noctis called back, cupping his hands around his mouth. Prompto sat up and cleared his throat, watching Noctis from where he stood.

 

"A storm's rolling in, thought we might call you back!" He stated as he jogged down to where Prompto and Noctis were, his eyes suddenly shifting down to Noctis' crotch. "Woah-Hey you alright there?" Noctis already knew what he was talking about, his hands instinctively moving to cover his erection they didn't have time to fix.

 

"P-Piss off!"

 

"What got you so riled up? Saw a fish that really turned you on?" Gladiolus mocked and Noctis' cheeks flared with colour, his hand smacking at Gladio's head. "It just.... Happened! Leave me alone!" He snapped and Prompto couldn't help but frown. Noctis managed to finish him off but it left him completely aroused and humiliated. That for some reason warmed Prompto's heart as Noctis went on ahead, uncomfortably adjusting himself while ignoring Gladio's mockery.

 

________________

 

Just as Gladiolus said, a storm did roll in. With thunder and lightning that seemed to shake the ground with every flash of light or boom of sound. Prompto and Noctis didn't get the chance to talk once they arrived back, never getting the opportunity to be alone.

 

Noctis was given the privileged to have his own bedroom while the others chose amongst one another who would take the other room with two beds. Prompto was stuck with the couch downstairs because he was the youngest of them and he could sustain better than they could. Which was bullshit but he didn't dare argue against them.

 

Once everyone had eaten and settled down, Prompto attempted to fall asleep in his designated place on the couch. After a series of sifting and moving, he found a position that was somewhat comfortable and tried to settle into a slumber, however that was always cut off when a crash of thunder ripped through the air.

 

A disgruntled groan escaped his lips and he opened his eyes, a flash of lighting peering through the window and illuminated the pale features that belonged to Noctis, kneeling at the side of the couch and staring directly at Prompto. Honestly, that scared the shit out of him, he didn't even hear Noctis come downstairs.

 

"Jesus Noct!" He cried out, sitting up on the couch as he placed his hand over his heart almost as though he was near having a heart attack.

 

"Did I scare you?" Noctis smirked up at him and sat back on his legs, staring up at Prompto from his kneeled position beside the couch.

 

"Yes! You did! How long have you been sitting there?"

 

"Long enough... About five minutes maybe?"

 

"Why did you say anything?"

 

"I did, you just couldn't hear me over your determination to sleep, also because of the rain and thunder no doubt", Noctis looked towards the window, rain slapping loudly into the glass.

 

"Why are you here?" Prompto asked as he covered his face with his hands. "Well, I was originally thinking that I could take you to the lighthouse and fuck you senseless but then I realised that the storm is loud enough for me to be able to fuck you here. Well not here, in my personal bedroom of course", Noctis smirked, Prompto being thankful that his hands were still over his face because his cheeks undoubtedly went incredibly red at the thought of Noctis fucking him senseless against the lighthouse wall.

 

"You're ballsy for a virgin".

 

"I'm 20 and I've lived my life preserving my body for someone special. At this point I've decided that you will be that someone special, Prompto", he said and Prompto pulled his hands away and looked at Noct, an occasional flash of lightning providing enough light for him to see his face.

 

"You're not serious".

 

"I sure as fuck am", he narrowed his eyes, as if offended at Prompto's doubt. "No, you are not serious Noct. You can't be, you're meant to be with Luna and-and you can't possibly give yourself away for a guy, especially someone like me. It's not-"

 

"Shut up", he pressed a finger to Prompto's lips and glared at him. "You think I'm stupid enough to just throw myself around for just 'some guy'. I don't care what you have between your legs, I just want it to be you", he concluded, his gaze serious. Prompto felt his heart melt at Noctis' words, a feeling of importance filling his entire being as he considered Noctis' words.

 

"Besides... I... Want you... More than I want Luna", he ducked his head slightly as he looked at the ground. He didn't sound ashamed, he sounded... Apologetic. "I haven't seen her since we were children... Whatever we may have had may not be there when we meet and I want to be assured that the person I make love to first", he blushed saying that. "Is a person I actually... Trust and love", he finally rose his stare to look at Prompto, as if expecting him to laugh at Noctis' confession.

 

"Please..." He cleared his throat. "May I... Please do this with you?"

 

"So bashful and sentimental, Prince Noctis", Prompto teased and Noctis' cheeks flared and he turned his head away. "Piss off, don't be a prick".

 

"Are you gonna make sweet gentle love to me?"

 

"Not if you keep that voice up I'm not".

 

"Oh? What would you do?"

 

"I will actually take you to the fucking lighthouse, tie you up and fuck you relentlessly to the point you'll struggle to stand up, let alone walk", the threat sent shivers down Prompto's spine and he smirked. A cute coitus session seemed pleasant but rough sex sounded delicious.

 

"God", Noctis turned his head away before Prompto could reply. "Here I was, pouring my heart out to you and you mock me? What the fuck is up with that?"

 

"What? Just because you make a cute confession doesn't mean I'm not going to take advantage of the situation".

 

"Know what? Fuck you, get the fuck up", Noctis grabbed Prompto's upper arm and forced him onto his feet, dragging him to the door.

 

So this is how it's gonna be huh?

 

_________


End file.
